Right Here Waiting
by Katidid
Summary: Wherever you go, whatever you do, Bells, I'll be right here waiting for you." "Whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks, I'll be be right here waiting for you."


**So, another story! Inspired by Right Here Waiting (awesome song), and the fact that I can't sleep. Once again, I do not own anything, not even a hair. : )**

I watch as he stands, still, like stone. "Go, Bella. Catch your flight, it'll all be okay, you want this,"

How can he do this? Why did I let him convince me that this was what I truly wanted?

His hand moves up to brush away a stray strand of hair, and I lean into his touch. He smiles at me, it's forced, and I can tell, but he's trying. Trying so hard to be happy for me, because this is what is best for me, for my career.

His hand catches the back of my neck, pulling me in for a kiss. It's soft, and tender, and it holds so much emotion that I can't stand it. How can I let all this go? Let him go? Jake. My Jake.

Our kiss deepens and my eyes close. They close in bliss, at how perfect this feels. Me, being in Jake's arms as we kiss. As we hold onto each other.

He pulls away slightly, but his lips still brush across mine. I open my eyes, his dark chocolate eyes stare into mine, filled with love, so much love.

"Wherever you go, whatever you do, Bells, I'll be right here waiting for you." And god that hurts, 'cause I know it's true. He'll always be here, be mine, be my rock. He gives me another soft kiss before pulling away again. "Whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks, I'll be right here waiting for you."

I pull him close, burying my face in his neck as my tears start to fall. His arms circle me, lifting me up. I wrap my legs around him; my tears make his white wife-beater stick to his skin.

He kisses the side of my head, his voice soft as he whispers into my ear. "Go, Bella. When you're settled, when you're famous, promise you won't forget about me, promise me you'll be happy."

No, no, I won't, I'm coming back, I'm not gonna leave Jake, the best thing that's ever happened to me.

My head shakes and I move to look him in the eyes. My hand comes up to caress his cheek, "I'm coming back, to you, Jake. I love you, I'm coming back to Forks when everything is figured out, promise."

He gives me a small smile; I can tell he doesn't believe me. He knows I love him. He knows I would do anything for him. But he doesn't believe that I'll come back, that I'll find a way back to the man I love most in the world. He doesn't believe that I'll never find anyone better, that I won't settle down and marry someone else, someone who can move, who I can have a normal life with, someone who I don't have to worry about when they leave the house because they might die.

And I know that no matter what I do, I can't make him believe. We've had this conversation way to many times in the last couple months. And it hurts. So much.

My hand runs through his black hair, down because he knows that I love it that way. His forehead rests against mine, his eyes close, and his words are whispers, barely loud enough for me to hear, "Don't do this now, Bells. Your flight leaves soon," and as if on cue the overhead speakers come on, telling me that my flight is now loading. "And I want you to be happy, no matter what it takes, you know that Bells."

I sigh, "I don't want to leave like this, with you thinking that I'm never coming back,"

He sighs back, and my eyes close as his breath ghosts across my face. "You're beautiful, Bella, you're talented, and creative. I don't want to hold you back. I want you to be free, and if that means letting you go, so be it. I have you now, I have you in my arms now, and that's all that matters. If in six months time it's someone else's arms that you're in, I'm okay with that. You know why? Because you're beautiful, and I know that I had you once. But if in six months time, you wind up back on my door, I'm gonna take you in my arms and hold onto you like there's no tomorrow, but if you don't….you'll still be beautiful, and I'll have the memories.

He kisses me softly, cutting of my reply that I love him. He sets me down on the ground, giving me one last kiss before he lets go of me. "Go, Bella, go be beautiful and talented and creative out there where someone else can see. Let the world know about Isabella Swan, and how talented she is." His hand caress my cheek one last time before whispering, "Go,"

And as much as I want to tell him no, tell him that I want to stay, I know I can't. Because this is what's best for all of us, because I don't want him feeling guilty about me staying for him; I want to kiss him one last time, but I know that I can't do that either, so I look at him. Memorizing his face, his body, the way he looks, and the way he loves, so that if he's right, and if I never see him again, I'll have the images, the memories too.

So I turn around, not looking back, not letting the sound of my heart breaking echo around the busy airport. I'll do as he wants. I'll give him that. I'll find success, and happiness, and I'll show the world. I'll show the world Isabella Swan, and I won't back down.

And I know, that Jake will always be waiting for me, waiting even as his heart breaks, and the tears fall. He'll always be here. Waiting.

**So, right now this looks like a one-shot, but it might turn into another chapter, not sure as of right now. Hope you liked it, please tell me what you think! : )**


End file.
